Lighting and other electrical loads receive the same voltage and current as any other electrical component connected to the grid. While there are a few different voltages that may be utilized, generally speaking, there is little control regarding the power received from an outlet that will be utilized for the load. Accordingly, many current electrical appliances regulate the received current and/or voltage that are to be used to power the electrical appliance to provide the components of the electrical appliance proper power. While these current solutions provide the desired power to the electrical components, the undesirable byproduct is often heat. As a consequence, fans and other cooling mechanisms may be required to prevent damage to the electrical appliance.